The Revenge Of Assassin's Creed
by Shoya Takamuro
Summary: Bagaimana kira-kira bila Naruto dimarahi oleh guru Kakashi?dan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada gurunya itu? Warning:Adegan sadis dan jangan dicoba dirumah,ide terlalu mainstream,dan yang utama adalah KAKASHI BASHING.yang penggemar Kakashi Hatake mohon maaf jika Bashingnya terlalu parah dan satu lagi yang tak terlewatkan:ejaan yang kurang memadai,maklum pemula.


The killers  
Naruto berlari ke sekolahnya yang jaraknya tinggal 2 meter merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bangun kesiangan yang disebabkan dia mengerjakan pr biologi dari guru Kakashi tadi malam yang baru selesai jam 12.

di sekolah dia termasuk siswa yang Lumayan pintar bila dibandingkan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"akhirnya sampai! "

Naruto memanjat pagar dan dimarahi oleh satpam sekolah yang bernama Nagato.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih!tau aturan tidak!? "

Natuto tidak menghiraukannya dan segera masuk ke berpas-san dengan guru Kakashi yang kebetulan datang berbarengan dengannya.

"kau terlamat lagi? " Tanya guru kakashi malas

"iya sensei,hehehe " jawab Naruto pengingisan

segera akan masuk ke kelas,ia dicegat guru Kakashi dan ditarik paksa masuk ke kelas " kau mau kemana anak pemulung? " Naruto seperti ditikam dadanya oleh guru Kakashi

" Dasar anak pemulung,kau itu tidak pantas sekolah disini!sudah bajunya berantakan,tidak pakai dasi,rambut tidak hanya beruntung dapat bantuan siswa MISKIN disini!bajumu yang lusuh itu diambil dari hasil memulungmu ya!?dasar PEMULUNG ULUNG YANG TAK BERGUNA!DASAR ANAK MISKIN! " Naruto ditertawakan teman-teman sekelasnya dan dilempari kertas yang lalu di ambil yang dimasukkan ke mulut Naruto "ughhhh "Naruto tang sengaja menelan kertas itu yang dimasukkan Kakashi secara paksa

"HAI ANAK PEMULUNG,JADI KAMU ITU TAMBAH BODOH KARENA MAKAN INI KERTAS DARI MEMULUNG?!ORANG TUA BODOH SIAPA YANG MENDIDIKMU HA?! " Naruto meneteskan air matanya,salah satu siswa bernama Hinata melihatnya tak tega "APA ANAK PEMULUNG?KAU MAU MENANGIS HAH?TAK ADA YANG MEMBELAMU!ORANG TUAMU TELAH MEMBUSUK DI KUBURAN MEREKA!SEKARANG KAMU KELUAR DARI KELASKU!AKU MALU PUNYA MURID SEPERTI KAMU! " Naruto lalu bicara "Tapi pr saya sudah selesai pak! " Kakashi membentaknya "KAU ITU ANAK PEMULUNG!JADI KAU KELUAR DAN MEMULUNG SAJA DILUAR KELAS SELAMA PELAJARANKU!DAN SAYA TAK MENERIMA BUKU USANG DAN JELEK MILIK KAMU! " Naruto keluar dari kelas dan melihat ke langit.

"ayah,ibu!kenapa kau meninggalkanku saat kecil dan masih memerlukan kalian? " Naruto teringat orang tuanya Minato dan Kushina tertabrak truk saat menyelamatkannya saat kecil yang pada saat itu dia bermain di jalan raya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto seperti biasa setelah pulang sekolah memulung di tempat sampah dipinggiran kota Konohagakuen,ia lalu menemukan kotak box misterius.  
"Hah?apa itu? " Naruto membuka dan menemukan kertas wasiat yang isinya:  
**  
**_Telah beruntung orang __yang menemukan kertas ini!karena kertas ini yang menulis adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang ingin meneruskan isi kotak ini ke milik orang yang ingin balas orang yang menemukan box ini,tolong pakailah baju ini untuk membunuh orang yang telah membuat mu bersedih dan menangis._

ditulis oleh Assassin's creed generasi keempat:connor kenway

Naruto kaget karena dia menemukan kertas dan jaket putih yang lebih mirip mantel itu adalah milik seorang _assassin's creed_ yang dikiranya hanyalah sebuah game yang dimainkan anak-anak seumurannya dan dikiranya hanyalah tokoh fiksi yang ternyata tokoh nyata yang hidup di dunia Naruto menemukan kapak _tomahawk_ dan pistol jaman perang revolusi amerika dulu di box itu dia tersenyum sinis "sekarang kau akan mati Kakashi! "

TOK!TOK!TOK! Naruto mengetuk pintunya dengan yang masih menonton film bokepnya dengan malas membukanya dan tiba-tiba Kakashi dipukul oleh tongkat pemukul baseball di kepalanya hingga ia tak lama setelah itu ia pun tersadar kembali.

ia melihat sosok bertudung dengan memegang_ tomahawk _di tangannya."Siapa kau! " Naruto menjawab lirih " aku…,orang yang kau hina dengan cara yang memalukan,sensei atau lebih baik kupanggil kakashi-chan yang lemah dan hanya menangis di tempat ia tidur " Kakashi membentaknya " KAU KURANGAJAR ANAK PEMU…. arghhhh! " Naruto langsung menginjak perut Kakashi dengan keras hingga mulut kakashi mengeluarkan darah

"DIAM!disini aku yang berkuasa guru bodoh! " Kakashi dengan kasar berbicara " kau tidak bisa seenaknya bicara pemulung!kau mendapatkan kapak dan jaket itu dari hasil memulungmu ya?!hahahaha! " Naruto pun melotot dan bersiap mengayunkan _tomahawk _miliknya "disini aku yang berbicara dan hidup matimu bergantung padaku mengingat aku yang berkuasa dan paling kuat disini jadi JAGA OMONGANMU! " CROTTTT! Naruto berhasil memotong lidah kakashi yang seenaknya bicara itu dengan kapaknya

"Kau tak tahu betapa aku sakit dihina seperti itu!kau tak tahu orang tuaku yang telah meninggal telah bekerja keras menyekolahkanku dan kau tak TAHU RASANYA DIHINA SEPERTI ITU! " ZRASH!tangan Kakashi dipotong oleh kapak milik Naruto dan Naruto berbicara lirih "Aku akan mengirim mu ke Neraka Guru bodoh,kau akan menjadi guru untuk sesorang agar tak macam-macam dengan ku! " TELL!JROTTTT! kepala Kakashi dipenggal oleh kapakn Naruto dan Naruto menghapus jejak kaki lantai dan darah di tangan serta kapaknya agar tak menjadi bukti bahwa ia membunuhnya,lalu ia membawa kepala kakashi dan dimasukkan ke lubang kloset Kakashi.

.

.  
keesokan paginya Naruto berangkat kesekolah dengan keadaan lebih rapi dari kemarin serta menyisir rambutnya dan memakai dasi serta datang tepat sekelas Naruto dan para guru membincangkan tentang tewasnya Kakashi Hatake sedangkan Hinata dan Naruto sendiri tersenyum-senyum dan Naruto melihat Hinata aneh

"oi Hinata,kau tidak bergosip kayak cewek lainnya dan kenapa malah senyum-senyum sepertiku? " Hinata menjawab "aku senang Kakashi terbunuh Naruto-kun " Naruto pura-pura heran bertanya "loh?kenapa? " Hinata mukanya pun berubah menjadi sayu " ayahku dibunuh oleh Kakashi dan Kakashi tidak dimasukkan penjara karena aku dan kak Neji tak memiliki bukti yang kuat padahal kami sendiri yang melihat Kakashi membunuh ayahku " Naruto pun berbisik kepada Hinata " Sebenarnya akulah yang membunuh Kakashi " Hinata terbelalak " kau serius Naruto? " Naruto tesenyum dan menjawab " iya Hinata-chan " CUP!pipi Naruto dicium oleh Hinata "terima kasih Naruto-kun,sebagai rasa terima kasih kau mau menjadi pacarku? " pipi Naruto pun memerah dan menjawab " Kalau untuk wanita cantik seperrtimu tidak apa apa sih hehehe" setelah itu mereka menjalin hubungan sampai mereka lulus.

itu Naruto telah sukses karena memiliki perusahaan mobil itu Naruto dan Hinata pun sepakat menikah dan memiliki satu anak mereka pun hidup bahagia,sedangkan Kakashi menikmati siksaan Neraka dan dicambuk oleh cambuk api Neraka selama-lamanya.

TAMAT


End file.
